Mágica
by khaweye
Summary: Afinal de contas, esses truques de mágica não eram tão idiotas quanto Riza achava... Pelo menos não quando era Roy quem os apresentava. RoyxRiza -na adolescência- . Oneshot.


_**- Fanfic "**__**Mágica**__**", de **_**Khaweye**

_**- Romance **_

_**- RoyxRiza**_

_**- Rated K+**_

_**- **__**Disclaimer:**__** Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, e sim à Hiromu Arakawa. Não está se obtendo nenhum lucro com a publicação dessa fanfic :)**_

_**!¡**_

- Riza, você gosta de mágica?

A pergunta fora feita com o maior entusiasmo por Roy, durante o almoço dos dois na morada dos Hawkeye. Riza, que estava mastigando o bife que acabara de fritar, não respondeu de imediato, e fez um sinal com a mão para que ele esperasse ela terminar o almoço. Roy apenas balançou os ombros, e continuou a comer o segundo prato da comida que Riza fizera como se nunca tivesse visto um bife com arroz, salada e purê de batatas em toda a sua vida.

Enquanto mastigava, Riza ficou olhando-o comer. Gostava de ficar admirando Mustang quando ele estava distraído, examinando os traços bonitos do rosto dele e vendo a forma que os cabelos negros caíam sobre seus olhos escuros. A hora do almoço era perfeita para observá-lo, já que ele gostava muito da comida de Riza e passava cada segundo da refeição apreciando o sabor dos pratos que ela preparava com o maior carinho para ele.

Quando terminou de comer, ela levou seu prato até a pia e falou:

- Pode falar agora.

Roy engoliu de uma vez toda a comida que tinha na boca, o entusiasmo voltando. Também colocando seu prato para lavar, ele perguntou animadamente:

- Você gosta de mágica?!

- Mágica? – ela perguntou, estranhando. – Por que a pergunta?

- Me responda você primeiro. – ele disse, olhando-a alegremente. Riza suspirou. Roy conseguia ser meio irritante quando queria, mas ela ignorou e respondeu:

- Depende. Tem umas mágicas que nem têm mais graça, de tão conhecidas que são, afinal todo mundo já sabe como fazer. Mas até que eu acho interessantes esses truques de ilusão. Mas por que a pergunta, Roy?

- Aaah, é que sabe, tem um amigo meu que tava querendo dar o kit de mágica dele, ele falou que nem acha mais graça, sabe... Aí eu peguei pra mim. Tem um truque que eu queria te mostrar, acho que você vai gostar. Quer ver?

- Pode ser. – ela falou, sem estar realmente tão interessada. Se ele queria mostrar um truque de mágica pra ela, ela não tinha protesto algum a fazer. Havia muitas coisas que Riza considerava pura besteira e Roy dava muita importância. Às vezes, ela o achava um pouco imaturo demais para a idade, mas ela supunha que todos os garotos eram assim mesmo. Além disso, Roy tinha os seus momentos de maturidade, que compensavam muito todas aquelas bobeirinhas que ele fazia e dizia.

- Ah, qual é Riza, mostra um pouco mais de empolgação! Assim parece até que você só tá falando que quer ver por obrigação. – ele insistiu, mexendo no cabelo loiro e curto da garota. Ela respirou fundo, sabia que Roy não fazia por mal, mas mesmo assim ela acabava ficando nervosa com as criancices dele. Ele sempre queria que ela ficasse mais e mais empolgada com a vida, tão empolgada quanto ele, será que ele não entendia que isso era difícil para ela? Mas mesmo assim, ela ainda enxergava as boas intenções dele, e tentando aparentar calma, ela falou:

- Certo, eu quero ver Roy, mas você tem que prometer que o truque é bom. – ela esboçou um sorriso, na tentativa de agradar o amigo. Aparentemente, ela conseguiu, pois Roy sorriu de volta e falou:

- É um truque bom sim, garanto que você vai gostar.

E dizendo isso, ele puxou um lenço vermelho de dentro do bolso da calça, surpreendendo Riza, que não imaginava que ele já estivesse preparado para apresentar a mágica para ela. Ele levantou-se, e se afastou um pouco dela para apresentar-se. Riza até que estava se divertindo com a expectativa, estava curiosa para saber que truque era esse que Roy garantira que ela iria gostar. Roy também parecia estar se divertindo bastante, ele virou-se de costas aprontando-se para começar e de vez em quando dava uma espiada em Riza para certificar-se de que ela não estava olhando. Quando finalmente terminou, ele virou-se para a amiga novamente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Muito bem então, Riza! Está vendo esse lenço aqui?! – ele mostrou o lenço vermelho de seda para ela, virando-o dos dois lados para que ela visse que não havia nada ali. Riza acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Certo, então continue olhando e vai ter uma grande surpresa!

Riza segurava a risada, aparentemente Roy não sabia muito bem o que dizer para apresentar a mágica, apesar de saber realizá-la. Contudo, ela continuou olhando para a mão de Roy, que se fechou ao redor do lenço vermelho. Ele começou a amassar o lenço dentro de sua mão, fazendo alguns movimentos estranhos, até que ele finalmente perguntou:

- Pronta?

- Uhum. - ela falou, e ainda sorrindo, Mustang abriu a mão.

Riza não pôde evitar que um sorriso também se espalhasse pelo rosto dela, ao ver o resultado da mágica. O lenço vermelho havia sumido, e em seu lugar, na palma da mão de Roy, estava uma bela rosa vermelha. Roy caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se em sua frente, estendendo-lhe a flor. Ela riu com gosto, pegando a rosa e enchendo de orgulho o peito de Roy.

- Como você fez isso? – ela perguntou, entre risos.

- Um mágico nunca revela os seus segredos. – Roy falou num tom dramático que só fez Riza rir ainda mais.

- Você tinha razão, eu adorei.

Ela estava encantada. Nunca haviam feito uma mágica especialmente para ela, e ainda mais uma daquele naipe. E, além disso, era Roy quem a apresentara para ela! Riza ficava abobada com o charme e a graça daquele mesmo garoto que há minutos atrás estava deixando-a irritada.

- Sabe, Riza... – ele começou, sentando-se em sua cadeira e chegando mais perto dela. – Adoro ver você rindo desse jeito por minha causa.

Ele olhava-a nos olhos com o seu melhor sorriso arrasa-corações, deixando-a totalmente sem graça.

- E na verdade... Pra mim, a mágica aqui não foi eu ter feito o lenço se transformar numa rosa... A verdadeira mágica pra mim foi fazer você sorrir desse jeito.

Ele chegou mais perto da garota, e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha, bem ao lado de sua boca, fazendo o rosto dela corar intensamente.

Lançando um último olhar charmoso para ela, Roy levantou-se sem dizer nada e saiu da cozinha, deixando para trás uma Riza muito alterada e completamente sem jeito. Ela olhava bobamente a rosa vermelha que ele lhe dera, tão vermelha quanto o seu rosto naquele momento e que ainda estava em uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra acariciava suavemente o lugar no qual Roy Mustang acabara de lhe beijar.

_**!¡**_

_**A fanfic mais curtinha que eu escrevi :) Não pude evitar mandar alguma coisinha diante de tantas atualizações de fanfics Royai, parecia que até outro dia tava tudo parado... O.o**_

**_Quero deixar bem claro que eu não faço a mínima idéia de como se faz essa mágica do lenço :P o que justifica a descrição meio vaga de como o Roy fez a mágica ._**

_**Bom, agradeço aqui de coração a IpSuanne pelo (único u.u) review da fanfic que eu postei no RoyAi Day, "**__**Ao seu lado**__**". **_

_**Ah, outra coisa... Eu não me sinto muito bem escrevendo aqui que "em breve vou estar postando" e acabo nem fazendo isso, então eu queria deixar uma listinha das fanfics que eu tô me comprometendo a escrever, pra quem sabe um dia vocês me cobrarem, porque senão eu esqueço!! XD Então, o que eu havia me comprometido era: uma fanfic longa baseada no mangá e a outra que eu originalmente ia postar no RoyAi Day, e agora eu tô me comprometendo a postar + 5 oneshots de uma vez. Me cobrem!**_

_**Bom, espero que tenha dado pra entender esse parágrafo aí de cima... Sei lá, parece que ficou meio confuso, mas qualquer coisa me perguntem. **_

_**Então, fico aqui esperando reviews de vocês, não só pra mim, mas pros outros ficwriters talentosos também ;D**_

_**Beeeijos.**_

_•__**Khaweye (só uma última coisa: caso alguém ache complicada essa palavra, é a mesma coisa que "Hawkeye" só que com o "K" no início ;D beijos de novo!) **_


End file.
